Sherlock Holmes: A Consulting Doctor
by Monkeygirltoria
Summary: John has the flu, and Sherlock takes care of him. Just a little one shot with the two flat mates. Enjoy ! Please Read and Review! XXXX- Monkeygirltoria


It was a normal, rainy day in London. Right now it was 10:00 am. Sherlock was sitting on the couch thinking about something in deep thought, until he heard his flat mate patter into the room with a blanket wrapped around him. "Morning" Sherlock said, knowing something was not right with John.

John nodded to him, walking out of the kitchen with his morning cup of tea. Sherlock noticed that he put a far amount of extra honey in his. He could also smell a hint of mint, which was also coming from the tea. Sherlock knew immediately, that John was ill. " You have a sore throat. Possibly a migraine, and you did not get any sleep last night. You put some kind of mint in your tea, so you must be nauseous. Please John, go back to bed. We don't have any cases today."

John hated it when Sherlock would just read him like an open book. He was already in the grumpy mood, and he does not want to play deducting games with Sherlock at 10:00 in the morning. With a very scratchy voice, " Yes Sherlock, I have a sore throat. Plus, I'm fine, just a little tired. I'll just resolve that problem with going to bed early tonight." Sherlock examined John a little bit more closely. He noticed that John was shivering, and was clutching the blanket wrapped around him, closely.

"No, my dear Watson, you need to go to bed now." Without warning, Sherlock placed his hand on John's forehead. "For gods sake , your burning up!" John rolled his eyes, "I'm fine! Just let me be, and don't mother hen me!" John snapped. "Fine!" Sherlock snapped back, going to the table, opening his laptop for his blog.

Of course he wasn't, he was really watching John. Which the more deducting he was doing, got him more worried. You see, when John has minor cold symptoms, he really just shakes it off and ignores it. He has before many times. Though right now, as he claims to have the same problem, is not acting normal.

Sherlock is noticing that he has sweat caked in his hair, and a terrible gaze over his eyes. John's nose is red and inflamed, which means he has a runny nose. With that, John is shaking due to coldness. Sherlock is also seeing that his body must be aching, since he has not moved a muscle yet. Though, John keeps a firm hold with his arm, under his stomach. He's nauseous. This came to Sherlock , that John does not just have a cold, but the flu.

Sherlock got got up, and walked quietly to John. The poor thing was falling asleep, in an uncomfortable position. " John, come on, let's get you to bed." Sherlock said quietly, with a hint of comfort in his voice. John did not argue, as he put his arm around Sherlock for support.

As they got to John's room upstairs, Sherlock placed John into his bed. He went into John's bathroom , looking for medicine he could use. The first thing he noticed, was the small bottle of Tylenol. He opened the bottle up, grabbed 3 pills, and a cup of water from the faucet. " Here John, you take these." Sherlock said, shaking John slightly to wake him up.

John mindlessly took the medicine, and handed the cup back to Sherlock. He unwrapped the blanket around him self and groaned in tired, frustration. " What is it John?" Sherlock asked. Very weakly and horse " I'm freezing because the fever, but I'm all sweaty and gross."

Sherlock understood John's frustration, got up, and went to his dresser. He pulled out a light,gray jumper. He went back to John " Here just change into this for now, a shower can wait, as sleep is far more important." He handed John the clothing. John blushed, realizing Sherlock wanted him to change now. " Oh for gods sake!" Sherlock mumbled, turing his whole body around. Showing John he was not watching.

Once John changed , Sherlock went over back to John. Though Sherlock knew what was going to happen next, that very second. " Here!" Sherlock said quickly, and mindlessly grabbed the trash bin near by.

Poor John kept throwing up. By the time he was just throwing up bile, and stopped for a brief moment, John was crying softly. " I feel like crap Sherlock. Please, I hurt so much, please make it stop." Sherlock, didn't know how to deal with such emotion. " It's okay John, it will be over soon." Sherlock put his arm around John, rubbing his back in small circles.

As John seemed to stop vomiting, Sherlock made sure he had a few sips of water for hydration. Even though he didn't know he could keep it down. Once John had some water, had a change of clothes, and had some medicine, Sherlock knew his part was done. Well for now.

He saw John curled up in his blanket! with sweat starting to form in his hair. His eyes were dropping slowly, as he was losing his consciousness. Just as soon Sherlock was about to open the door, he heard a small weak voice, of his blogger saying, " Please don't go, please"

Sherlock smiled slightly, as John wanted him for comfort. How emotions can really interfere with your mind, he though to himself. John just rolled on his side, facing Sherlock. He signed, grabbing a chair for him to sit buy John.

John was still falling asleep, barley realizing what's happening.

" 'gnight Holmes " John slurred, falling deeper into sleep.

"Goodnight John" Sherlock whispered, grabbing John's hand, and holding it tight.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed my little SickFic with John and Sherlock! ;) ****Please Review****, and thank you so much for reading! **

**XXXX- Monkeygirltoria **


End file.
